


Camelot

by Erisabeisuu



Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabeisuu/pseuds/Erisabeisuu
Summary: Short Poem with a give away title.
Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073300
Kudos: 1





	Camelot

Once a thousand years or so ago  
I was free of grief and sorrow  
Once a thousand years or so ago  
I was bold and completely whole  
Once a thousand years or so ago  
I had expansive gardens in full bloom  
But now, oh now they are naught but full of gloom  
Now what was once whole crumbles into ruin  
With glass and stone in empty courtyards strewn

Once a thousand years or so ago  
My halls were full of beauty and grace  
Once a thousand years or so ago  
I had a purpose strong and true  
Once a thousand years or so ago  
I housed the worlds royalty  
But now, oh now I am free for all to see  
Now my hollowed halls are bare  
Ruined without maids gentle care  
Now here I lay sitting in my decay above the quay  
and perhaps for eternity I'll stay

Once a thousand years or so ago  
My towers stood tall and proud  
Islands among a sea of cloud  
Once a thousand years or so ago  
My walls stood strong and wide  
With a guard standing alert on either side  
Once a thousand years or so ago  
I lived a life of gentle peace  
But now, oh now war has torn my world apart  
Now my towers grace the grounds  
With stones once safe and sound  
Now my walls have fallen  
The guards by death callen

I have found that while I am now weak and rotten  
That I shall not be completely forgotten  
I have found that while Ivy climbs my shattered walls  
That people still wander down my broken halls  
I have found that while I am no longer of use  
That I hold a key to the past that none refuse  
I have found that while my life reaches it's true end  
That I shall be rebuilt again my friend  
I have found that while I have been know by many a name  
That I shall no longer bear it with such shame

You ask what was my name?  
Shall I tell you that it lives on in fame?  
That it was a name no other could claim?  
Very well, My name has changed many a time  
Not to tell you now would be a crime  
My name was once Pendragon,  
Then I was renamed unto my fame  
My name is true and know to few  
Rumors abound left unfound  
My name is famous as is my king

Can you guess?  
Have you found the answer  
Have you of my legend been taught?  
Very well, my name is Camelot.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of E.E.L. aka Erisabeisuu aka me. Please don't steal.


End file.
